


DAY 4: BLESSED

by Eliana_debrey



Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliana_debrey/pseuds/Eliana_debrey
Summary: My work for the MadaSakuWeek2020 event held from the 15.03 to the 21.03Yeah, Madara was blessed.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: MADASAKUWEEK2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664983
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	DAY 4: BLESSED

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 4 (18/3)  
> TIME TRAVEL AU  
> ROMANTIC  
> “PLEASE TELL MEE YOU DIDN'T.”

DAY 4: BLESSED

Sakura was reading one last scroll about skin transplants and finally decided to go to sleep. Her eyes had been closing on their own for the past thirty minutes: she needed to rest.  
The hot water hit every good place and Sakura almost growled. It was good, a shower was really what she needed at the moment. She grabbed her almond and honey soap and scrubbed her body, she decided to do a mask, her hair needed some care and Ino was going to kill her if she found out she had split ends. Sakura was probably going exfoliate her legs too. It was self-care night, the shower woke her up anyway.  
Leaving the bathroom with a thick layer of mask on her hair, Sakura decided to boil some water and drink mint tea. She lighted her blueberry candle and played soft music. She wore a large sweatshirt that belonged to him and sweatpants. Finally, she fell asleep on the sofa failing to drink the tea and to rinse the mask off.

Madara slipped in the compound. His mission ended two days earlier than expected —because he was that effective— and he went home as fast as possible. He dreamed of a warm shower, a cooked dinner, and some cuddles. Yeah, tonight was going to be awesome.  
The living room’s lights were switched on and the air smelled of blueberry, he smiled: so she was awake. He almost missed her completely spread on the sofa; correction: she had been awake. Her tea was hot, it hadn’t been a long time since she fell asleep. Madara kneeled next to her and replaced a strand of hair in her towel. He touched softly her cheek and she mumbled something, she leaned in his hand, Madara closed his eyes and bit his lips: she was so adorable.

Madara tried to lift her from the sofa and take her to their bedroom. She woke up suddenly: “My tea!”  
He tried not to laughed, she was haggard and looked everywhere until she locked eyes with him. She smiled softly: “You’re here early,” she whispered.

“You can’t shake me off that easy.”

“I don’t want to shake you off,” she snuggled in his neck and pecked a small kiss.

“Did you eat?” he asked softly.

“I don’t think so. Maybe? And you?”

“Nope, but I want to shower first…”

“Great! I need to get that mask off of me.”

Sakura was sitting against Madara in the bathtub. He was washing off the mask leaving Sakura’s hair silky-like. Her back pushed against his torso: Madara liked the weight and the warmth. He put his head back and just listened to the water and Sakura’s calm breathing. She took his hands and brought them to her mouth. Sakura kissed each joined and used a bit of her chakra to heal the small cuts on his hands. Madara felt her soft and lukewarm chakra entering his body. She did not stop at his hands. Sakura checked his body thoroughly and closed some small wounds, replaced a bone that was not where it was supposed to and finally she directed her chakra to his eyes. She chuckled: “I’ll need to take a better look at that.”

“Had to use Susanoo,” he breathed.

“Of course you did,” she teased. She relieved a bit of the strain he put on his eyes. Madara tried to fight back a moan of pleasure.

“Thank you.”

Madara didn’t know what he fancied the best: Sakura naked in the bathtub or Sakura with his sweatshirt and the clan emblem on her back. Probably naked. But the sweatshirt was a close match. She sat in front of him at the dinner table. Madara started to eat his warm dinner and just smiled. He was happy. Yeah. He was happy with all of the choices that brought him here in his compound, with Sakura, with his brother in the house next to them. He felt the bliss, his heart was full and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was eating her own noodles unaware of her effect on him. Sakura was his home.

She sat on the ground and him on the sofa. The hairdryer was covering the music but Madara didn’t mind. He could feel her skin with the tips of his fingers. She leaned back most of the time, just to feel his leg against her back. He stopped the hairdryer to brush her hair and switched it on again. Sometimes he applied oil to keep them all shiny. When everything was dry the exchanged place. Sakura took off the towel that keeping Madara’s hair up. She brushed each strand and started to dry the roots. Madara’s head was settled on her knee and his eyes up. He watched her focused face, the way she bit her tongue out.  
She massaged his skull to relieve his stress. He knew what she was trying to do and to be totally honest it was working: “Okay big guy. Time to do your favorite part.”

“Can’t we do that tomorrow?” he begged.

“Madara, darling, we can do that now or never. And you go blind. Your choice.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” he heard her laugh and ravished in the sound.

She pressed her hands on his temples and infused some chakra in his head. That he could manage, she was gentle with this bit, the next step was a bit more tedious. She had to go down his nerves and go all the way to his retina. And here came the worst part, she had to rebuild what he destroyed during his mission. Madara gripped his pants and bit his lip: “I know it’s difficult but can you relax?”

“I’m trying.”

“I don’t care about your body being tense but can you keep your chakra out of the way? It’s attacking mine.”

“I just need some time. It’s difficult.”

“I know,” she put one hand on his shoulder competent enough to do the rest with one.

“It’s less painful than last time,” he realized after a few seconds.

“I know right! I trained on Izuna and the others. Let’s just say that the Uchiha have probably the most efficient eyes in Konoha now.”

“They agreed to that?”

“Well I told them that either I trained on them, either I went to the Hyuga and helped them with their own ocular difficulties.”

“You’re terrible,” he chuckled.

She withdrew her chakra and Madara felt the change immediately. His head was not aching anymore and he could see clearly every detail. He switched to his Sharingan, and then to the Mangekyo. She slapped the back of his head gently: “Don’t ruin my work.”

“Sorry,” the clan-head said sheepishly.

“How does it feel?”

“Perfect.”

The bed was probably what he missed the most. Sleeping on the cold hard floor of the forest wasn’t his favorite part of a mission. He felt Sakura slipping under the covers and snuggling against him. Madara was warm, like most of the Uchihas and Sakura was practically a moving corps. She was always cold and the fact that she liked to have her windows open even in winter didn’t help with her condition. She had a water release and most of the people like her tended to be cold. Tobirama had the coldest feet Madara ever felt, when they used to date he would always put his feet against Madara’s thighs. Just like Sakura was trying to do. Madara squeezed her in his arms: “Good night love.”

“Night darling,” she said leaving the ghost of a kiss on his lips.

Yeah, Madara was blessed.


End file.
